Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, a method of manufacturing a fullerene thin film, a recording reproducing apparatus, an information recording method, and an information reading method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-131656, filed on Jun. 30, 2015, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-038355, filed on Feb. 29, 2016, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Background Art
PTL 1 discloses a recording medium having a fullerene molecular multilayer film on a surface of a conductive substrate. Furthermore, PTL 1 also discloses a method of recording information while scanning a probe of a scanning tunneling microscope (STM) on the recording medium.